


Lies

by Seblainer



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela worries about her husband’s safety as he continues to help Booth and Brennan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show Bones or the characters Jack and Angela. I don’t claim to own them and make no profit from writing this story.

Fandom: Bones  
Title: Lies  
Characters: Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro  
Pairing: Jack/Angela  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. Canon, Het, Minor Language.  
Summary: Angela worries about her husband’s safety as he continues to help Booth and Brennan.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the show Bones or the characters Jack and Angela. I don’t claim to own them and make no profit from writing this story.  
Words: 235 words without title and ending.

*Lies*

Angela wishes she could tell Jack it doesn’t bother her that his life could be in danger; that he could die, when he keeps helping Booth and Brennan on their cases. She can’t though, because it would be a lie and she doesn’t like lying to her husband. After nearly losing him when the Gravedigger had trapped him in a car, she wants him to be more careful.

Though Angela never tells Jack that she’s afraid of losing him, she worries that it shows on her face. Therefore, she forces herself to pretend that she doesn’t mind when Jack gets involved in any new cases Booth and Brennan are working on.

She won’t tell him how scared she gets that one day someone else will try to hurt him, or use him as leverage against her, Booth or Brennan. It won’t help her fears and it would only make him sad.

Though she hates it, Angela lies and forces a smile on her face, even as she keeps a close eye on her husband. He’s the best part of her life and she will be damned a million times over before she lets anyone or anything hurt her husband again.

The only problem is she hates having to tell her husband lies every day, because she never wants to take the happy spark out of his eyes as he helps their best friends catch murderers.

The end.


End file.
